pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethania
'Ethania '''or officially the '''Republic of Ethania '(Ethanian: Ребублік дӗ Ӕтханӑ) is a mixed presidential-parliamentary republic in Europe. Ethania is known for its vast carrot production and for its peace. Despite its flag, Ethania is not a socialist state. Throughout the years, Ethania has been through tough times with their borders, ultimately closing them again and again, along with tension between France and Poland. Their official language is Ethanian and Russian and the major ethnic group is Ethanian. Etymology There are many theories on why this name is called "Ethania". Many suggest it comes from the V'ranan "аэтанъ", which means "broad" or "wide". Others believe it comes from the Greek "aithein" which means "burn" or "shine", because ancient Slavic descriptions account that the Ancient Ethanians wore shiny jewels around their necks. People also say it derives from the Hebrew "אֵיתָן" (eithan) which means "strong", "firm", "solid", and "enduring". Demographics The demographics for Ethania are below: Population The current population is 16,000,000, in which most have wondered how 16 million people could fit into a tiny country like Ethania. The lowest recorded population of the country was 4 million, in 1991, prior to its independence. The highest population was 17 million, in 2008, the other 1 million people have either migrated to different countries, or have passed due to the Ethanian War of 2008. Largest Cities * Palana (Ethanian: Паланӑ) * Feg (Ethanian: Фег) * Fedorov (Ethanian: Фёдоров) * Memphis (Ethanian: Мемфіс) * Pentaslaci (Ethanian: Пентаслаки) Ethnic groups * Ethanians 72% * V'rana 10% * Lithuanians 5% * Russians 3% * Sakhabs 3% * Ethani 2% * Latvians 1% * Estonians 0.5% * Daals 0.5% * Põvoro 0.5% * Ukrainians 0.3% * Poles 0.2% * Others/Undetermined 2% Languages The official languages of Ethania are Ethanian and Russian. Ethanian is an East Slavic language used with a Cyrillic alphabet. Regional languages include V'rana, Ethani, Feg, Etho-Cardiff, Sakhab Tatar, and Yupoz. Some residents speak Lithuanian due to the Lithuanians in Ethania. Religion * Christianity 90% * Traditional beliefs 5% * Others 5% The V'rana people are the indigenous people of Ethania, so most of the V'rana people believed in their traditional beliefs, the Slavic population (the Ethanians) believed in Slavic paganism. Things changed when the Russians came to buy Ethania's spices, they ended up converting to Orthodox Christianity, by large numbers. Today, 80% of the population is Orthodox Christianity, the other 10% of Christians are Catholic or Protestant. 5% of the population still believe in the traditional beliefs, in which most of V'ranas. The other 5% believe in different religions, in which are mostly Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Sikhism, etc. Education The education is well in Ethania, there is a mandatory law that every resident shall attend school. Ethanians actually have one of the highest IQs, 115 on average, making them the smartest in Europe. Health Heath is good overall. History Ethania As an Empire The Ethanian Empire was formed around 20 BC, bordering the Roman Empire. It was ethnically diverse and its ultimate goal was to conquer all of Europe. The Ethanian Empire deported any Roman out of the empire. There was no government de jure, so the empire was barbaric, and everyone was advised not to travel there. The Ethanians eventually fell in 395, when the Roman Empire was split. Many Prussians and Ethanians resided there at the time. Kingdom of Ethania The Kingdom of Ethania was the result of the empire with a more civilized government. It reigned from 345 to around 1709, and Ethania was gaining natural resources imported from different countries. Eventually, around the 1400s, things got out of hand. People were starting to have ranks, and there were clashes spread throughout the kingdom. Orthodoxy was getting popular, which is Ethania's predominant religion today. The Ethanian peasants revolted against the government in 1709, and became independent, for four hours, until the British colonized Ethania. British Ethania The British Empire colonized Ethania in 1709, defeating the Kingdom of Ethania's government. The British Ethania was in a lot of turmoil. The colony was ethnic cleansed of Ethanians, and the British reigned. The Ethanian language was not allowed to be spoken, but was often disobeyed. Many of the Ethanians refused to obey British rule. After many revolts against the British government, which included making a separatist movement south of the colony. Then, the British decided to genocide the Ethanians and the V'rana roaming in the land, which resulted in the Ethanian Genocide, where Ethanians, V'rana, and Lapislandic people were killed. Around 900,000 was killed. Later, the Ethanians went on a treason journey to kill all government officials, which was successful. The journey was done in 1870, which a year later, the German Empire annexed Ethania. German Ethania The German Empire annexed Ethania in 1871, which was a part of Prussia at the time. The Germans fled to Ethania, and renamed Palana to Königsberg. The Germans deported many Ethanians out of the land, and they all resided in V'rana, where most lived during the German Ethania period. Nazi Ethania to be continued... Soviet Ethania Main article: Ethanian SSR Modern Ethania Ethania was founded after the collapse of the Ethanian SSR, in the Soviet Union. It gained its independence on August 30, 1991. The Ethanians complained about the Soviet Union during the Cold War, as it caused tension between the Ethanian SSR and the Soviet Union. The Ethanian Soviet general (soon to be the first president) Ivan Kalashnikov said "Our independence is not only good for us, but for Europe as a whole. Communism must be stopped! And it shall not prevail!" Ethania was considered a separatist region until it received independence from the Soviet Union. Shortly after independence, Ethania fought the Chechens, causing the 2-year Ethanian-Chechen War, which resulted in Ethanian victory. Soon, in the early 2000's, the Ethanian government got power hungry for land, and tried to annex parts of Poland. The Polish did not like this, so they fought a year long war, called the Polish War for Land Restoration (quite a mouth-full), also known as the Ethanian-Polish War. The Poles fought by blowing up the now-abandoned city of Grokitsya. The Ethanian government became bothered by this, and starting mass deporting of the Poles. Even the French government had to get involved. Now, 0.2% of Poles actually reside in Ethania today, or just barely 20,000. Today, Ethania is a major superpower, with lots of mineral resources. Government and Politics Federal subjects Ethania is divided into 20 oblasts, two republics, and one territory. The Pregolya Oblast is the federal subject with the highest population, whilst the Ethani Strip is the federal subject with the lowest population. Motto The official motto of Ethania is "Сўободӑ. Цистодӑ. Проғностең." in Ethanian. In Russian, it's "Свобода. Чистота. Прочность." In English, this translates as "Freedom. Purity. Strength." This motto was adopted by the first Ethanian president, Ivan Kalashnikov, on December 28, 1991. In an interview with the current president, Kazimir Pavlov, concerning the motto, he stated, "These are nouns that pertain to Ethania. These nouns will continue to define Ethania for as long as it lives."Category:Countries Category:Mixed presidential-parliamentary republics Category:Europe Category:European Category:Russia Category:Ethania Category:Ethanian Category:Ethanian Speaking Country Category:Christianity Category:Drives on the Right